the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Bros Pose Gallery
Welcome to the Fanmade Bros Pose Gallery! Here, users can post their own fan-made Bros Pose for all the world to see! Each Bros Pose must meet the following criteria: 1. Follow the Bros Pose format; two best buds, one on the left hand side giving a thumbs up, while one on the right hand side with his or her arms extended in an excited manner. 2. Your Bros must be closely related to one another (ex. Frollo and Gaston are YTP Disney villains from France, Jaime Maussan and Haruhi are obsessed with aliens). 3. Use the provided Bros Pose underneath The Gallery section. 4. Give a name to the bro/sista group (ex. YUME NIKKI SISTAS) and name the two bros/sistas (ex. Madotsuki and Yomika), along with your username. 5. Don't be afraid to get creative with your Bros Pose! 6. Don't delete anybody else's bros pose from the gallery. Please keep all fanmade images on this page only, as this was created to express the creativity of TFS's fans. Please adhere to the rules or your post might get deleted. If you need help, use the first fan-made pose provided as a guide. The Gallery Bropose.jpg|The Bros Pose Template Fanmadebroposeexample.jpg|(Ex.) SWEDISH INTERNET BROS (Markus Persson Notch and Felix Kjellberg Pewdiepie) by ShadowTehEchidna namiko_bros.jpg|OTAKU STEREOTYPE BROS/SIBS/whatever term you prefer (Hiroshi-san & Namiko Moon) by TheAudio creepypasta bros.JPG|CREEPYPASTA BROS. (Slender Man and Ben Drowned) Made by mikusz32000, uploaded from Facebook Hitler and Stalin Communist Bros.png|COMMUNIST BROS. (Adolf Hitler & Joseph Stalin) by The Masked Pope spongebob_and_jenny_s_bros_pose_by_cartoonfanboyone-d5z3xs9.jpg|Nicktoon Brosista (SpongeBob SquarePants and Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman) by Powerpufffanboynumber1 KamenRiderBros.jpg|Kamen Rider Bros (Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Fourze) by Darth_Paul Miners Bro's.png|The Miner Bros (Steve and Wolf) by Cpend7, Uploaded from Deviant Art Superboss bros.png|SUPERBOSS BROS (Omega, Shinryu) by Kugawattan Arnie sly bro pose.jpg|80'S ACTION HERO BROS (Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sylvester Stallone), by Lord Oblivion Smiling Murderer Brosista.png|Smiling Murder Brosista (Jeff the Killer and Smile Pinkie Pie) by Stocking Rose Happy Wheels Bro.png|Happy Wheels Bros (Segway Guy and Irreasponsable Dad) by Stocking Rose God Collector Bro.png|God Collecters Bros (Hugh Neutron and Trip) by Stocking Rose Famious Fighter Bro.png|Famious Fighter Bros (Disco Kid and Johnny Cage) by Stocking Rose Sarawut Frollo and Sagat Bros Pose.png|Muay Thai Bros (Sagat and Sarawut Frollo) by Thammarong The Cheap Bros.png|The Cheap Bros (Gaben Newell and Engene H. Krabs) by Cpend7 The bunch bros..jpg|The gay Bros! (Drew Pickles and Barney) Made by Dylanmorris878 TF2 Bros (Heavy and Medic) by King DJ.jpg|TF2 Bros (Heavy and Medic) by King DJ Mr.Beam&MichaelRosen.jpg|Goofy British Bros (Mr. Bean & Michael Rosen) by King DJ & Agito90 King&Snake.jpg|Epic adventure Bros! (The King and Snake) by King DJ Brian&Stewie.jpg|Family Guy Bros (Stewie and Brian) by King DJ Crooker&Plankton.jpg|Best Nicktoon Villain Bros! (Plankton and Crocker) by King DJ Robotnik&Tomo.jpg|Raving Mad Brosista (Dr Robotnik and Tomo) by Agito90 The Internet Bullies Bros.png|The Internet Bullies Bros (Cyber-bully and Troll Face) by Cpend7 WFT and V.png|Smash Bros (Wii Fit Trainer and The Villager) by bricksNblocks Willem_Frollo_and_Louis_van_Gaal_Bros_pose.png|Oranje Bros (Willem Frollo and Louis van Gaal) by Thammarong & WiiWareMaster team_super_duper_friends_by_supercollaterale-d5c8pbp.png|Super Duper Bros. (John and Robo) by Collaterale1, uploaded on Deviantart (In his old account SuperCollaterale) own-edge_bros.jpg|Own-Edge Bros (Own and Edge) by John.mitchell.9210256 (characters by his older brother) Accelerator & KIHARA-KUN Bros Pose.png|Kuru-tsu Ham-to-Ham Bros (Accelerator and Kihara Amata) by Thammarong akunat.png|Overpowerment Bros (Akuma and Nat Peterson) by MetaKirby23 Cheeky Star Bros.jpg|Cheeky Star Bros (Diddy Kong and Konata) by Exotix7 jeff_the_killer_and_mary_brosista.jpg|True Grinning Psycho Brosista (Jeff the Killer and Mary) by John.mitchell.9210256 attitude_lawl_ceo_bros_by_ecwfan1-d72yiyg.png|CEO Bros (Triple H & Ric Flair) by Jacob.furtrell Spike and Spyro Purple Dragon Bros.jpg|Purple Dragon Bros (Spike and Spyro) by WeirdKev27 super_sentai_bros_pose_by_ecwfan1-d74rfzm.png|Super Sentai Bros Pose (Tsuyoshi Kaijo and Shinya Tsukouchi) by Jacob.furtrell Glitchy Game Bros..jpg|Glitchy Game Bros. (Missingno. and Action 52 NES) by Exotix7 sandvich33_and_robertofthenerds_bros.png|Mitchell Family Bros (Sandvich33 & RobertoftheNerds) by John.mitchell.9210256 best_funny_guys_bropose_by_ecwfan1-d75ce5a.png|Best Funny Guys Bros (Caboose & Ed) by Jacob.furtrell Dinosaur World Bros..pptx.jpg|Dinosaur World Bros. (Mama Luigi and Baby Yoshi) by Exotix7 Bikini Bottom Bros..jpg|Bikini Bottom Bros. (SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrcik Star) by Exotix7 64694_556070087740522_1227708745_n.jpg|Nicktoon Brosista (SpongeBob SquarePants and Jenny/XJ9 Wakeman) by Powerpufffanboynumber1 (Updated version) the_ed__edd__n_eddy_bros_pose_by_ecwfan1-d79mop4.png|The Ed, Edd, n Eddy Bros Pose (The Eds) by Jacob.furtrell Hello_Kitty_and_Catbug_Bro_Pose.png|Popular Catlike Icon Brosista (Hello Kitty and Catbug) Made by Pink Koala/LydiaPrower8 Missingno Diglett Bros.PNG|Enigma Pok-eBros (Missingno with GHOST disguise and Diglett, both from Smash lawler) Morshu Ushrom Bros.PNG|CD-i Shopkeep Bros (Morshu and Ushrom)|link=morshu-ushrom The Soilder Bros.png|The Soldier Bros (Soilder and MMD Flippy) by Cpend7 Right Wing Bros(Ronald Reagan and Richard Nixon).jpg|Right Wing Brosidents (Reagan and Nixon) Shy Sista.png|Shy Fighting Sistas (Pyrrha and Fluttershy) by Rosa Anarchy Bros.png|Beat em' Up Bros (Joe the Boss & Buddy) by WageGannon6 alice_liddell_and_urotsuki_sistas.png|Protagonistic Femme Fatality Sistas (Urotsuki and Alice Liddell) by John.mitchell.9210256 Raving Mascot Bros..jpg|The Raving Mascot Bros. (Rabbid & Minion) by MegaToon1234 Hungry Young Nintendo Star Bros..jpg|Hungry Young Nintendo Star Bros. (Yoshi & Kirby) by MegaToon1234 Crappy Drawing Bros..jpg|Crappy Drawing Bros. (Black and Red) Evil Prince Bros..jpg|Evil Prince Bros. (CD-I Ganon and Hectan) Rotten Approves Bros..jpg|Rotten Approves Bros. (Robbie Rotten and GWDLGEAH) Wacky Wario Bros..jpg|Wacky Wario Bros. (Wario and Waluigi) Bropose Mario and Sonic.png|The Company Rival Bros! (Mario and Sonic) by LunaticEX BPoseMovAttackingBalls.PNG|The Moving Ball Bros (Attack FX B & Pluto's Extreme Bouncy Ball) BPoseCreatorBFDI(A)Bros.PNG|Battle For Dream Island(Again) Creator Bros (Cary Huang & Michael Huang) BPoseMarioDiffBros.PNG|Different Mario Clone Bros (Masao & Spelunker) Druggy Mugen Brosistas.PNG|WTF! M.U.G.E.N Brosista (Yakui-San & Man (MUGEN) Fatty-bros-pose.jpg|The Fatty Bros! (Made By DylanMorris878.) Puffy.jpg|Puffy Sistas (Ami and Yumi) by Powerpufffanboynumber1 185px-Bropose.jpg|Spanish Youtuber Bros (Alex4everJugon and Trolo HD) By Alex4EverJugon Greenblatt.jpg|Greenblatt Bros (Chowder and Fred Fredburger) by Powerpufffanboynumber1 RomanBros.png|The Roman Bros (Lucius Frollo and Julio César) Australian Bros.png|Australian Bros (The Lizard King & Numbuh 4) by WageGannon6 Zoo Tycoon Bros..jpg|Zoo Tycoon Bros. (Zookeeper and Chimpanzee) by Exotix7 foxy bros.png|Foxy-foxy Bro/Sista (The Mangle and Foxy) by Chickenthehumen Final.jpg|The Voice Actor Bros (Tony Jay and Richard White) Carly and Jessimae.jpg|The Girl Code Sistas! (Carly Aquilino and Jessimae Peluso) Lexi Allie Pose Final2.jpg|The Porn Star Sistas! (Allie Haze and Lexi Belle) The NintenBro.png|NintenBro's (Shigeru Miyamoto and Reggie Fils-Aime) created by: Cpend7 Forgotten CN Bros.jpg|Forgotten Cartoon Network Bros (Sheep and Robot Jones) Coachman and Stromboli bros.png|Pinocchio Main Villains Bros (Stromboli and The Coachman) by N1000sh Bropose4.jpg|Grim and Evil Bros (Grim Reaper and Hector Con Carne) weirdkev_comm_31_by_hyperforcego-d8ja95q.png|GILDASH SISTAS Jodie & clothe Bros Pose (Censored).jpg|link=http://hyperforcego.deviantart.com/art/Weird-Kev-Comm-27-Complete-510934064 the_authority_bro_pose_by_wwefan45-d8jpigt.png|The Authority Bros Pose (Made by WWEfan45) killer_bros_by_wwefan45-d8kwkw1.png|Killer Bros (Jeff the Killer and Purple Guy) by WWEfan45 Pink Robot Hero Sista.png|Pink Robot Hero Sista (Tasumi and Winbee) by Stocking Rose Bro pose.png|Derpy flippy and hamtaro Bropose zomger.jpg|Zombey und Germanletplay Bro pose Overweight Bros..jpg|Overweight Bros. (Numa Numa Kid and Fat Norm) by Exotix7. Lolcow bro pose.jpg|Internet Laughingstock Bros (Jace Connors, aka Parkourdude91 and Christian Weston Chandler, aka Chris-chan) made by Lord Oblivion kf_luigi + somari_bros pose.png|NES Bootleg Legend Bros. (Kart Fighter Luigi & Somari) by John Micheal Mitchell Groundio Bros..png|Groundio Bros. (Warren Cook & Memy9909) by Exotix7 giana + sash lilac_sistas.png|Inspired-to-Independent Sistas (Giana & Sash Lilac) by John Micheal Mitchell TFH Link Bros.png|TFH Link Bros. (Green Toon Link & Blue Toon Link) by ScratGoneNutty jenny + rex_brosista.png|Cyber-y Teen Brosista (Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 & Rex Salazar) by John Micheal Mitchell See Also *Natural Bros Pose Gallery Category:Fanmade